


A Familiar Face

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hugs, Open to Interpretation, Reunions, Rockman X DiVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: When Iris is transferred to the Deep Log, she begins her search for someone she loved deeply.And now, here she was, standing in front of two familiar Maverick Hunters.
Relationships: Iris & Zero (Rockman), Iris/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Upon seeing the recent announcement regarding Iris being added as a playable character in Rockman X Dive, I decided to make a short fanfiction about it. I also decided to leave Iris and Zero's relationship up to reader interpretation, hence the ratings and tags. I apologize for the lack of updates, I just sorta lost motivation to write anything, plus I was really busy with drawing lately.
> 
> That being said, I hope you like this short but sweet fic.
> 
> This was partially inspired by a fic by NatureStarStruck on Tumblr, which you can read here:https://naturestarstruck.tumblr.com/post/190604906308/this-short-fan-fic-is-inspired-by-the-news-of-iris

Iris, the sister of Colonel, and former member of Repliforce, had been dead for a long time.

And yet, here she was, standing in front of the red and blue hunters, X and Zero.

However, Iris did not get to see them right away when she was first transferred into the Deep Log.

—————————

Iris walked cluelessly within the digital forest made out of data and various codes. Everywhere she turned, she would see masses of pixels and leftover data, which were flickering in and out every few seconds, as if glitching.

Due to the seemingly endless path of data, it was difficult for Iris to tell where she was going. It was as if she was not moving at all. The area just seemed to loop every time she dared to take a step.

As Iris was becoming more confused in this strange environment, she saw a figure in the distance. Her eyes widened as she recognized who it was.

Zero…?

Iris smiled, and she didn’t hesitate to run over to Zero. “Zero, there you are! I wanted to-“ She paused as the figure turned to face her.

Iris stared in confusion and disbelief. This was not Zero at all.

Well, the tall figure did resemble Zero, but their colors didn’t match those of the Crimson Hunter; they were all wrong. Their armor was white, along with their hair, with light and dark blue accents, crystals decorated their chest and shoulders, their face was dark blue like their arms, legs and belly, and the gem on their forehead was red instead of blue.

Their most notable feature, however, was the lack of a mouth, and yellow, piercing eyes resembling those of a cat.

“Oh, you aren’t Zero…” Iris said sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Iris walked past the Zero copycat, still determined to find the hunter she loved with all her heart.

Little did she know, Zero would not be far ahead.

—————————

Iris stood in front of X and Zero, who were both staring at her in utter shock. How could she still be here?

That question didn’t seem to bother Iris at all, though, as her face had the same expression of joy someone would have upon seeing a friend they haven’t interacted with in a long time.

“Zero, there you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Iris said to the Crimson Hunter, in a tone that sounded like a combination between happiness and relief.

“Iris…?! I-It can’t be…” Zero said in disbelief, still staring in shock.

“Iris…?! Colonel’s sister? This… this can’t be possible!” X spoke out in the same tone as Zero. He turned to look at his friend, who didn’t respond, as if he was paralyzed.

Zero was caught off-guard when Iris suddenly hugged him. The Crimson Hunter was speechless; the girl he had killed in the Repliforce Incident, was somehow still alive and intact, as if nothing had ever happened to her.

Zero tried to find a logical explanation as to how Iris was alive, but he soon found himself questioning that less and less as he returned Iris’ hug. He held her in a warm, gentle embrace, the same one he did whenever he would hug X.

As Iris and Zero held each other in their embrace, Zero felt something within him.

 _Emotions._ Emotions that he envied X to have.

Along with that, it felt as if a hole in the Crimson Hunter’s heart had been filled. He sank his head into Iris’ shoulder, feeling remorseful, but happy, and also relieved.

X watched as the two hugged for what seemed like several moments. It was rare for him to see Zero remorseful, but seeing him look so happy touched the blue hunter’s heart, and he smiled.

_Iris… I’m so sorry…_

_It’s alright, Zero… I’m here now._ Iris said in her mind, as if she could hear Zero’s own thoughts.


End file.
